


Warmth

by foxymandy3100



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Clothes Stealing, M/M, based off an ask, celosiaa's universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymandy3100/pseuds/foxymandy3100
Summary: Based off an ask on @Celosiaa 's page on tumblr.Jon steals clothes when sick. He decides to "borrow" one of Martin's sweaters during season 4 because he misses him while he reminisces about what has changed.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celosiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celosiaa/gifts).



Jon knew it was wrong. It was one thing to steal other people’s clothes when he was ill and not exactly in his right mind but there was no such excuse now, not for this. He was practically drowning in the sky-blue argyle sweater far too big for his lean frame. He had been small before but at least then he had been healthy, now he was skin and bones, shaking from starvation with only paper statements to sate the ever-present gnawing hunger that raged under his skin. 

It was too much for him. He wanted comfort, he ached for someone to tell him that everything would be okay but there was no one there. Sasha had died, Tim had died, Basira was luke-warm towards him at best, Daisy wanted him dead, Melanie outright hated him and Martin…. Martin was gone. Martin was avoiding him, a silent pang in his mind told him the other was still in the institute but he could only barely feel him anymore and that in itself solidified the need for his current predicament.

Jon couldn’t even take comfort in feeling Martin’s presence anymore, this sweater was all he had. He ran his hands over his arms, feeling the soft material. He’s sure this must be a favorite of Martin’s with how warm and comfortable it is, the material reminds Jon of a baby blanket. The Eye is quick to infodump the percentage of materials in the cloth and the process that created it, as well as Martin’s gleeful smile when he found it on the clearance rack in his size. All he wants to do it curl up in the warmth and sleep, drift away from all the pain, sorrow, and loneliness; drift away from how cold everything… everyONE is. 

Jon remembered what warmth felt like, the heat from a cup of freshly made tea, delivered with an awkward slightly tilted smile, warming his palm. Tim’s arm around his shoulder, his bright grin when he caused mischief, Sasha’s laughter, Georgie’s hugs, the Admiral on his lap, his grandmother’s rashouf, Martin hand in his before he left for the waxworks with the others, begging in a soft fearful voice for him to come back. Martin… god, what had happened to him while Jon had been gone to make him pull away so much?

Jon curled his legs up on the chair, scooting the sweater over them until he was curled up, swallowed whole by the warm wool. The collar rested on his shoulders and the selves were so long they drooped over his hands, hanging down in the air despite how many times Jon pushed them back up. He was so very tired, he wanted comfort… he wanted rest. 

Martin had seen Jon in his sweater earlier that day. The man had been wandering around in the library, presumably looking for something. It made something warm bloom in his chest for the first time in weeks and also made him worry. Was Jon sick? How bad was it? Was his asthma flaring up again? He wanted so badly to approach him and check in on his health, but he knew he couldn’t. There were many times Martin wished he hadn’t accepted Peter’s deal, but walking away from a sick Jon, in need of care, was quite possibly the worst. 


End file.
